[unreadable] This proposal is seeking support, via an institutional training grant, for a training program that is geared towards training pre- and postdoctoral fellows who will pursue research careers that focus on the study of genetic influences on substance abuse. The IBG faculty is distinguished and active in research and IBG scientists have actively pursued studies of genetic influences on substance abuse for over 35 years. Major substance abuse-related research projects are now in progress in both human and animal behavior genetics. The application of biometrical genetic techniques and the development of quantitative trait loci methods allow the mapping of genes that regulate complex polygenic traits. Information from such analyses, along with neurochemical, neuropharmacological, and molecular genetic studies, are being used in attempts to provide an understanding of gene function related to behavior. Facilities are available for gene mapping studies in human, mouse and nematode models, behavioral and biochemical studies in mice and nematodes, and biometrical analyses. [unreadable] [unreadable] Funds are requested to support 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral trainees receive doctorate degrees from a cooperating academic unit and certification in behavior genetics. Academic requirements in the training program include training in behavior genetics, quantitative and biometrical genetics, theoretical and computer-based statistics, molecular genetics, responsible conduct of research, and courses on behavioral and clinical phenotypes. Additional requirements vary according to the degree granting academic unit. Research experience is an integral part of training. Postdoctoral trainees also pursue a formalized program that emphasizes individual research as well as competence in molecular and quantitative behavior genetics. Other activities in their preparation include: supervision of students and/or technicians, hosting of seminar speakers, guest lecturing, and mandatory attendance in a course on the responsible conduct of research and a weekly journal club. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]